robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Coffin-Bot
Botwork Does anyone else see that Coffin-Bot is almost exactly the same in every way to Botwork? I don't suppose there is any chance that they are, and Coffin-Bot was sold and made into Botwork? Not sure if we could every prove it, but its a thought. TG (t ' 09:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting, but Botwork looks much taller than I remember Coffin-Bot being during its only fight. So maybe just a couple of panels and internals or something? I don't know. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 14:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It's an interesting theory, but the Dutch and US Championships occurred at practically the same time; the sale would have had to happen right there and then in the Robot Wars pits, with the recipient being able to finish all modifications in a week or so in their hotel room. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Remember that Coffin-Bot was a last-minute ring-in - possible Botwork was entered under its original guise, then changed for Dutch Series 1. I did check - they were about 6 months apart - I wouldn't have started the thread otherwise. TG (t ' 21:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Skullmania Coffin-Bot was operated by Steven Karp, there's a Steven Karp in the Skullmania team so it is likely that Coffin-Bot wasn't the only bot whose team made another appearance. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:09, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :Right you are. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 03:23, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Does this perhaps imply that Coffin-Bot was another loanerbot or something? I know we don't have any hard proof, but with that in mind...CrashBash (talk) 08:02, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :::It seems likely although I'm not sure how we could prove it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:10, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, i mean, the name alone is similar to some of the other loaners (I.e Rot Bot). The fact that stven karp used it isn't a coincidence either. I doubt some team would lend a stranger their robot to use. And i also personally doubt the team would bring along a second bot.I also noticed, on the video it's self, when Coffin Bot it first shown, the tires have that diamond-like pattern that the other loanerbot tires did. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 16:51, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::The fact it just shows up and wasn't seen before or after its only fight points to it being a loanerbot in my eyes. Also, ToonRaiderStudios makes a excellent point with the tyres baring the same pattern as the other loanerbots' tyres. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:20, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::You both might be onto something. It seems just as much of a guess to deny its status as a loanerbot at this stage - would a competitor really build their robot out of wood? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:21, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :How did we decide the other loanerbots were loanerbots? Was there a list of them or something? I'd be hesitant to add this robot to the list without any more proof, rather than some (admittedly convincing) guesswork. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:23, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ::It explains how Coffin-Bot wasn't even mentioned before the US Championship and wasn't mentioned after it. No American team used wood so it points to it being a loanerbot. It also explains why the weapon was naff, all the loanerbots, bar Tut Tut, had weaker weapons than the normal competitors. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:53, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Exactly. Just sorta showed up. Not to mention Coffin-Bot's introduction in being a replacement was identical to how they handled the Tiger-Cat situation. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 01:21, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Looking at the Skullmania talk page.....Yoshik's (Skullmania in Battlebots) is listed as Team Tekken....so is Coffin Bot. SO it shared the driver, and the team name. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 07:57, December 2, 2017 (UTC) So the Ask Aaron page lists the same thing we do. So we know for certain that Steven Karp owned Skullmania, and was also the driver of Coffin-Bot. Besides what we have already, do we need anything else to prove it's a loanerbot? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 00:15, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say that it confirms Coffin-Bot as a loanerbot. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:28, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Then I guess, if it is ok with everyone else, we should begin converting the page to reflect its Loanerbot Status. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 01:59, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Can we use the fact that Steven Karp and Team Tekken are listed on this page as proof of anything though? How did we figure out that it was Stephen Karp driving? Certainly the team name was just an assumption added once that was learned, I only changed Skullmania's team name to Team Terminator from Team Tekken last week. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 02:06, December 6, 2017 (UTC) We know Steven Karp was driving as the AskAaron page involving the table of the US Championsip had all drivers of each robot under the name of their robots. Coffin-Bot was listed as Steven Karp. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 02:11, December 6, 2017 (UTC)